The present invention relates to a method of generating pages in a markup language for selecting products and further relates to an associated software tool. The invention relates, in particular, to such a method and software tool for offline and online platforms for customer information and product purchases.
Various product information systems and trade platforms are known from the related art, in particular for access via the Internet. Such platforms are likewise used for consumer goods as well as investment products.
Due to the continuously growing and ever faster-moving product palettes, it has become more difficult for buyers and sellers to find the product which fits their respective requirements. Selection aids and configurators may offer support, including reducing the need for technical consultation by professional consultants both before and after the purchase.
However, known selection aids and configurators suffer from the substantial outlay required for producing the necessary databanks, which must be produced and maintained in addition to the databanks that are required for catalogs, malls and manuals. This double outlay for data maintenance generates additional costs, delays the rollout of updates, and causes additional sources of error due to the need for duplicate inputs.
A further disadvantage of conventional selection aids and configurators is that the “look and feel” of the various web pages must be tailored to the respective company guidelines, i.e., the “corporate identity,” through specific layouts. This also requires a significant outlay.